Beneath the Shadows
by Mandy9258920022
Summary: I am a vampire. I know no boundaries, I know no limits, I have no equal. But, deep inside of me, inside all vampires, is a desire to be mortal again. And that is why we will be drawn to them for the rest of our existence. YAOI
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh, I promise!

A/N: Yes, I know, I took this one down too...but, this one is going to be different, so if you read this before, it's going to change, I promise!

Beneath the Shadows

Ch1 – In The Beginning

-------

Blood.

The sight of it revolts me, yet I cannot deny that I need it to survive, that I live for the thrilling ecstasy it provides.

But I am a monster.

My step-father, the dreaded man he was, gave me this supposed 'gift.' He coaxed me into his bedchamber with the prospect of power and eternal youth.

Funny how I never noticed his fangs before.

But it was too late and I, being the ignorant boy I was, didn't resist him. I let his fangs pierce my neck; I let him taste the crimson delicacy that should have never left my body. I still remember the crippling ecstasy, the hardness of my burning arousal, and it brought me to my knees.

He offered me his wrist, and I was greedy, so I drank from it; my what should have been temporary fangs piercing his flesh…

And I realized my mistake.

The need for blood was grappling; it overtook my mind. I needed blood, any living thing would do. The first to go was my step-father, and even though he was more experienced, he was an old man of sixty-five and I was a youth of seventeen. He didn't stand a chance.

The next to go were my two cats. Their blood was disgusting, not meant for humans or vampires to feast upon, but it was blood, so I drank.

What happened next would haunt my mind for centuries to come.

I came into his room; I pierced his flesh and drank and drank and drank and drank. He never struggled against me; he let me take his life force slowly with each crimson drop I stole.

It was then that the blood lust finally subsided.

And I was horrified.

For the person who lay in my arms, dead, was the only person I had ever loved. His skin was as alabaster as mine and his raven hair flowed over my fingers, his gray eyes were lifeless, empty.

I wept, for how could I have done such a thing? _How could I have killed my own brother?_

Then he came.

He appeared in Mokuba's room, where my lifeless brother was pressed against my chest. His hair was the deepest black tipped with blood red flames and the strands held an occasional highlight of silver. His eyes were the deepest red and his flesh held the most beautiful tan.

He crouched down beside me, and I set my brother down across from me, awe stricken. He took me into his arms and I cried. I cried until dawn's rays began teasing the horizon. He took my face into his hands and told me he could help me. I had no choice but to accept.

This mysterious man, named Yami, showed me how to hunt, how to survive in total darkness, and how to gain acknowledgment in the world of demons. But most of all, this vampire showed me how to love.

For I loved him with all my soul.

But he _deceived_ me. For this vampire was evil, the pure personification of it, and I had grappled with this abomination. This was a creature who turned mortals because he could and gave pleasure to any who asked for it and even to those who didn't.

But the thing that disgusted me the most was the fact that he had killed his own family so he could control their prosperous kingdom. I was disgusted. I was ashamed.

-------------------

"Thinking again?" Yami casually asked, appearing on the ivory balcony railing. Cerulean eyes glared at him.

"What's it to you, Hell-squire?" the man roughly asked, his sable, midnight tipped hair glinting in the moonlight.

Yami clicked his tongue and he situated himself more comfortably on the railing, his black leather attire conforming to his muscles as he moved.

"Now, now Seto, that's no way to be treating your once-upon-a-time rescuer, now is it?"

A low growl erupted from Seto's throat as a warning, but Yami simply smirked at him.

"Come now," Yami cooed in a deceptively sweet voice as he pressed himself against the younger vampire. "Don't tell me you don't want me."

Seto glared at him once again. "I don't."

Yami showed his fangs, hissing much like a cat would.

"Damn you Seto, I _helped you_! I have never helped a fledgling before in all of my existence. I did it for you, you were the only one! And you showed me nothing!"

Seto backhanded the smaller male, sending him flying and his body connected with the railing.

"I showed you _everything_! I gave you _my love_, something I had only reserved for one person before you! Shut your fucking mouth monster, and get _out of my sight!_"

Yami gave one last hiss and then vanished as if he was never there.

Seto snorted. "Pitiful creature."

------------

A/N: There's the first chapter, I'll try to update soon!


	2. Bakura's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Ch2 – Bakura's Fate

-----------------

Seto heaved a sigh as a young vampire appeared in the middle of his study where he was currently checking e-mail from his extravagant company, Kaiba Corp.

"Bakura, what do you want?" Seto asked as he turned around in his leather office chair, letting his annoyance show.

The fledgling bravely looked Seto straight in the eye, his long white, platinum-tipped hair partially covering his deep brown eyes.

"I need a place to stay."

Seto growled in irritation. "Why can't you build your own fortune like every other vampire?"

"I don't have any useful skills like the other vampires, like you! And I refuse to kill others for profit like Yami does."

"That's good," Seto commented dryly while sifting through a stack of papers on his rich oak desk.

"Damn it Seto, why can't I just stay!!" Bakura's eyes were lit up like flames in his anger and small bolts of electricity were starting to skirt up and down the walls. Seto sighed in exasperation.

"For goodness sake demon, calm down," Seto said, not liking how close the bolts were getting to his precious computer. "You can stay, for now."

Bakura gave a curt nod and vanished to one of the mansion's many bedrooms.

Seto rolled his eyes. Bakura was impossible.

--------------------

Yami lazily let his victim fall to the hard stone ground of a back alleyway, licking his lips lightly. The boy had been a young college student, full of hope and life, and his blood tasted sweet; the sweetest he had tasted in a long time.

"I grow tired of your games, vampire," a voice said, making Yami jump slightly, then glare at the form before him, who was encased in the shadows of the night.

"What's it to you?" Yami spat out.

"Well, for one," the form began, moving out of the shadows, "I am a guardian and you have killed four of my charges. I will make sure it stops."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise; not at the guardian's accusations, but at his looks.

"Seth…" Yami managed brokenly, remembering how his High Priest was so savagely killed.

The guardian sighed. "Pharaoh, Pharaoh…I would have thought you of all people, the Son of Ra, would have made it to Heaven, but apparently I was wrong."

Now that Seth was out of the shadows somewhat, Yami took a moment to admire his features. Not much had changed; his hair was the beautiful chestnut brown it had always been and his eyes were a deep deep blue, like the depths of a great unknown ocean, releasing its fury in great foamy waves that clashed and fought with each other. His skin no longer held the beautiful tan it once did; it was now pale, like that of an angel's. His clothes, Yami was pleased to discover, did not consist of white robes like he thought. Instead, he was garbed in modern clothing: a heavy white turtleneck, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and a pair of soft brown boots to match.

Yami slowly walked over and looked the magnificent creature in the eye.

"I will do no such thing," Yami grounded out.

Seth shook his head at him. "Heed my warning vampire; if another one of my charges dies, I will present your undead body to the Courts of Heaven on a silver platter." With that, he began walking away, his body slowly dissipating into mist. Yami growled softly.

_'Damn you Seth...'_

-----------------

Bakura slowly began peeling the clothes that clung to him, heavy and wet with the muck from the back alleys and sewers. His pale blue t-shirt came off first, followed by a pair of black leather jeans and an old pair of sneakers. He stepped into the adjoining bathroom, hardly taking notice of the black tiles and blue marble counter tops. He stepped into the shower stall and turned the finely crafted silver knobs so that hot water sprayed onto his neglected body. Even though he was dead, per say, as his skin was white with death and his heart was shriveled, the hot water seemed to wash away his worries, as well as the sewage grime, like it had when he was mortal.

Bakura closed his eyes and wistfully thought of his mortal life. He had been an unusual man; for his hair had been white all his life, as well as his skin, no matter how many hours he spent in the sun. His family wasn't rich, like the others in his neighborhood, but they had a small house in the quiet part of town, and it suited them well. He made decent grades in school, and once he had moved out, he acquired a construction job and he attended college at night. It was one of those nights, when he was walking home from school, that his life would be forever changed.

---------Flashback--------

Bakura quickly walked home in the chilled night, pulling his soft but thin jacket around his body in an attempt to keep warm. He heard the loud shrill sound of sirens and looked ahead to see an ambulance and some police cars. Paramedics garbed in deep blue smocks were carrying people away from the car crash on stretchers. He winced when he saw the black Mercedes that was smashed into a semi. The Mercedes was completely crushed.

Knowing that it would take him forever to get across the blocked off street, he took a short cut down an alley. He cautiously darted his eyes about the dark narrow street and shivered again. He did not like this, but he was already halfway down the alley.

A scream caught in his throat as a small, but strong figure pushed him into a brick wall. He gasped when his body connected with the stone wall, and found himself staring into blood-red eyes.

"W-What do you want?" Bakura managed, shivering with fear as well as coldness.

The creature did not respond, however. He simply ran his eyes over the albino.

"Beautiful."

That was all he remembered before he blacked out.

---------------

A/N: He he…CLIFFIE!! Don't worry though, I'll try to update soon, ok? Please review!


	3. Sorrow, TenFold

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, got it?

A/N: For those of you who are wondering what the pairings are, I can honestly answer that I haven't the slightest clue right now. It all just depends on how the story goes! And now on with the story!!

Beneath the Shadows

Ch3 – Sorrow, Ten-Fold

When Bakura regained consciousness once more, he found himself lying on a gray stone slab, situated in the middle of a very large, very dark chamber. No candles were lit, and no windows were carved into the old, crumbling walls, making the room look like an endless void.

Bakura started when he felt an ice cold hand finger the platinum shackles around his wrists that kept him from moving.

"What do you want?" Bakura managed to ground out into the darkness.

"A companion," the creature simply said.

"Well look elsewhere then!" Bakura began struggling against the metallic bonds, making the hand jump back a little.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the vampire said, coming around and straddling his waist. Bakura found himself staring into blood red eyes.

_**Okay, this part's been omitted. To see the original, tell me you would like to see the original in a review, and I will e-mail it to you. If you leave an anonymous review, please leave your e-mail in the review, and you must do it like this or else it will not show up: blahblah at blahblah dot net (or com, or whatever it is). **_

Bakura shuddered at the memory of what Yami did to him, of what he _turned_ him into. Bakura gingerly stepped out of the shower, so as not to slip and fall. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and snorted in disgust. Yami had turned him into a monster.

He rubbed his hand over the foggy mirror and studied himself for a moment. His beautiful, lush white hair was now tipped platinum blond and his hair stood up slightly on end from the electricity flowing through his veins. His once warm brown eyes were now those of a demon's; a crimson starburst flowed outwards from his pupil.

But, what disgusted him the most, were the scars. All over his chest and back, thin lines of red flowed over his pure alabaster skin, standing out like blood against kitchen linoleum. Bakura turned away from the mirror and stared at his clothes in disgust. He didn't want to talk to Kaiba again, but he really had no other choice.

-------------

Seto was still shifting through paperwork when he sensed the other vampire's presence. Seto resisted the urge to sigh dramatically.

"What is it you want now, Bakura?" Seto managed to say in his most business-like tone he could muster.

Bakura didn't bother with explanations, he just simply said, "Clothes."

Seto looked over at the fledgling to see if he was joking, but his lack of attire told him he clearly wasn't. Seto's eyes remained glued on the male before him, however, when he saw the wide array of red scars covering his torso and thighs. Bakura flushed; more so from embarrassment than anything else.

"K-Kaiba-san?" Bakura managed to stammer.

Seto looked up at him then and said, "Japanese?"

Bakura looked a tad bit shocked, but answered his question none-the-less. "I was living in Japan when I was…changed…but my family comes from Egypt."

"How'd you get those scars?"

"I-I…what?" Bakura spat out. "That's none of you business!"

"As long as you are living in my house, it is my business," Seto retorted.

Bakura turned his head slightly, ashamed. "Yami did it to me before he changed me."

Seto's eyes widened slightly in surprise and understanding. "So what are you going to do after you stay here for a few days?"

"I will…hunt what I can in the wilderness and in the streets and sleep wherever I can find that is not inhabited with powerful demons, like I've been doing."

"Yami never taught you anything, did he?" Seto questioned gently.

"No," Bakura whispered brokenly.

After a few moments of silence, Bakura tried again. "Clothes?"

Seto sighed, and then pressed a button on his desk console. "Wash the clothes in the guest bathroom." A hurried 'yes sir,' was all that was heard before he turned the intercom to the maid's room off.

"Tomorrow we will find you clothes," Seto said as he returned to his work. Bakura took that as his cue to leave and quickly ran out and up the stairs, collapsing in one of the guest beds.

---------------

Bakura woke up instantly when he felt a weight pressing him into the bed and a hand firmly covering his mouth. His eyes dilated in panic when he saw the crimson eyes of his captor.

"Now, now, now," Yami chided, his tongue lightly sliding up his neck, "There's no need for that."

Bakura continued to struggle, however in vain his efforts were. "Maybe I'll make you one of my little pets," Yami whispered, his breath tickling his ear. "There are hundreds of demons who would _love_ to have this opportunity."

"Then why don't you use one of them?" Bakura questioned boldly.

Yami hissed and backhanded him. "You ungrateful little wretch. I should rape you again just to prove that _I_ am stronger, better, more _masterful_ than you."

"You may be stronger than that fledgling, but you certainly are no better," Seto commented from the doorway.

Yami glared at his intruder and growled.

"Get out of my house Yami."

"Not until I take what I want," Yami retorted.

Seto simply narrowed his eyes and sent shadows to encompass the elder vampire. "Abigo ere," Seto said, and Yami vanished.

Bakura continued to tremble, even after Yami was gone. His breath came out in repeated gasps; his fear was not as quick to leave as Yami was.

Seto sat on the edge of the bed and lifted the younger vampire's chin, searching his fearful eyes.

"You really are but a fledgling, in this world of chaos," Seto commented, as if in wonder. "I will give you all the materials you need, then I will send you away from here."

"To where?" Bakura asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Seto smiled gently. "To Marik. He will teach you how to survive."

---------------

A/N: How was it? Please review!


	4. Marik

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh!! I swear!

Beneath the Shadows

Ch4 - Marik

Bakura slowly but surely climbed up the hill where Marik's cabin lay. It was quite beautiful really, a small creek ran through the hill and there were a wide variety of flowers winking on the countryside under the cool breeze.

_'It's so peaceful and tranquil...I couldn't imagine a vampire living here.'_

Bakura raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door. He could hear a loud thump and a few muttered curses from inside the cabin as Marik approached the door.

The sight that greeted Bakura was not at all what he expected. The figure was tall and nicely toned but it was the dark tan skin, bleach blonde hair, and almond shaped eyes that caught him off guard. From the surroundings, he had almost expected an old vampire with a long white beard to walk out.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare?" Marik asked, peering at him strangely.

Bakura frowned and attempted to put his best glare on him. Marik laughed at the sight.

"Come on in then, my fledgling vampire." Bakura walked into the door Marik held open for him, glaring at the ground and trying to will away the blush that now stained his cheeks.

Bakura wasn't surprised to see that the cabin was modest. The door actually opened directly into the living room where a small couch and bookshelf sat, along with a coffee table. Further down, the living room faded into the kitchen which was small and quaint with barely enough room to move around. To the right of the kitchen was a hallway and probably led to a bedroom and bathroom.

"So…Seto brought you here?" Marik asked as he took two cups out of the cabinet and began making tea.

Bakura nodded as he sat down at the small table at the end of the kitchen.

"He said you could teach me how to survive."

"Well, you're surviving, that much is obvious. No, Seto was wrong, I'm not going to teach you how to survive; I'm going to teach you how to _thrive_. There's a difference."

Marik walked over to the table and set the cups of tea down, then taking a seat himself. Bakura picked up the white china cup and began cautiously sipping at it.

"What's your story?" Marik asked.

Bakura stared at his cup, contemplating his response.

"Look," Marik said, his voice dropping, making Bakura look up, "I'm all for being nice, but I _do not tolerate disobedience_. Is that clear?"

Bakura mutely nodded his head and began retelling his story to Marik.

"I was walking home from school, the college I went to, and I took a shortcut through an alley because there had been a car wreck on the street. While I was walking down it, Yami attacked me and changed me."

"That's it?" Marik asked, skeptical.

Bakura nodded.

"You better hope so…I don't tolerate liars very well."

"I'm sorry, you're right, there's more!" Bakura all but shouted, then bit his lip in embarrassment.

_'What is up with this kid? He's like…afraid of me…but I am just like he is…we are both vampires.'_

"Yami raped me too. I forgot to mention that."

Marik's eyes darkened, but he said nothing.

A/N: Hey sorry for Bakura's OOC-ness, he gets back into character I promise. Please R&R!!


End file.
